


Days of the Dead

by Slaine



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Post season finale, Romance, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is how it all begins.</p><p>It is, after all, when the dead can walk among the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of the Dead

The corridors are empty; any person inside the palace is too scared of L-Elf right now, prowling the place like a vengeful wraith, to risk bumping into him.

That is fine by L-Elf. The less people he comes to contact with right now, the better.

He hates that it’s Halloween.

It’s been barely a few months since the Valvrave War – as historians are already calling it – and his rise to power. For L-Elf, the incident is still raw, and only the ridiculous amount of work necessary to secure his new reign as a good one has managed to keep his mind off of it.

But tonight…

Perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad if this were a somber occasion to honor the dead. But instead it’s taken almost as mockery of them and tragedy as a whole; people delighting in gruesome tales, joking and costuming themselves as killers or dead…

Not to mention, he’d even had to deal with a debate to decide if vampire costumes should be allowed…

When he’s more stable in power and has time to deal with trifling things, L-Elf plans to outlaw the holiday as it is.

He passes the corridor whose windows face the front of the palace.

The sun is setting.

 _I need to fix this when the budget allows_...L-Elf thinks, scowling at the ridiculously large and frail windows. Whoever had designed the palace they’d given him had done so with aesthetic in mind, not safety. It would be so easy to shoot at people through them, he’d need to remodel the place to put up the smallest and most bulletproof windows possible…

The sun sets. Far off, almost beyond his view but not quiet, the streets are immediately illuminated with the orange glows of Halloween decorations.

 _Pathetic_ , L-Elf thinks, and turns to move on–

His keen instincts warn him he’s being watched.

L-Elf whirls back to the window, and notices a lone figure standing outside the front gate, looking up at the palace…

From this distance, it takes L-Elf a second to discern the person’s costume, and then rage overtakes him.

 _How dare them_ , not a few months had passed and yet some crude person was wearing the most insulting costume possible to him: a red valvrave pilot suit.

Rationally, it could simply be an homage to Sashinami, its current wearer. But everyone knows it had another user, killed not long ago, and to act like it’s a costume...

 _They will pay_ , L-Elf vows, quickly taking out his phone, using the camera lens to zoom in and see the face of the person he’ll be severely punishing as soon as possible. The camera takes a moment to adjust and then…

One minute later, L-Elf is running.

Maybe it’s an hallucination. A figment of his mind brought about by a mixture of fatigue and a wounded heart…

But…

He’s seen strange things before. He can't risk letting this pass.

He reaches the gates still running. The apparition is still there.

It – _he_ – sees L-Elf, and smiles.

More importantly, he _remembers_.

*

Halloween is when the dead walk in the living world, some believe.

The vampire is now a ghost. L-Elf finds it intriguing, and like a ray of hope. The ghost finds it funny. Or so he says, but he’s always been an open book and L-Elf can see the cracks behind the self-deprecating humor.

He can’t touch anything. He hears and speaks but passes through everything, including L-Elf. However, he can see and hear and speak and L-Elf thinks that’s so much better than nothing, so he’s not complaining.

*

First there is a period of minute questioning of how and why this is happening. L-Elf gets no answers.

Then L-Elf tells him everything that happened since his death.

After that, L-Elf tries to tell him what he had once said too late to make a difference.

Or so he’d thought. The ghost remembers even his promise of friendship.

Midnight passes tensely, both wondering if that is the limit of this appearance.

It isn’t.

They fall silent for a while.

And then both talk of forgiveness; asking and giving in equal measure.

The ghost away fades at sunrise.

*

The next day L-Elf checks his phone. The photo he’d taken of the two of them as a precaution is still there.

_So, it wasn’t a dream._

He smiles for the first time in months.

*

One year later and everything is different around the palace. Every nook and cranny seems decorated to the brim.

L-Elf gives out orders for everyone to take the night off, and to have left the premises by sundown.

He prowls the corridor facing the main gate. He’s jittery, and has been so for at least a week.

It could have been a one time thing. One last, proper goodbye, so his friend could rest easy in his grave.

L-Elf doesn't like hope, more often than not it lets him down. But he can’t avoid it.

The sun sets. L-Elf looks out from the new, minimal bulletproof windows towards the main gate.

No one is there.

L-Elf’s heart plummets, despite having known this was likely to happen. He had presumed too much, believing Haruto would visit him two years in a row. Maybe he moved on, or maybe he went to visit Sashinami or Rukino or–

There is the sound of the main door banging open with force.

 _A robber or an assassin wouldn’t be foolish enough to make such noise_ , L-Elf thinks. Nonetheless, he goes down carefully, gun in hand. It was likely one of his servants, coming back because they forgot something, but L-Elf hadn’t survived by assuming the best.

He finds the double doors wide open.

There’s a familiar ghost standing on the entrance.

It seems that this time, Haruto can now move objects with his mind.

*

“Why here again?” L-Elf asks as he watches Haruto levitate some carved pumpkins they found in the kitchen.

“Am I bothering you?” Haruto asks, and one of the spinning pumpkins hesitates in the air.

L-Elf shakes his head. “If you were, I would have left this place, not cleared it of all personnel so we could talk and move more easily than last time. I’m just wondering why you’re wasting this precious time on me and not on one of your friends. Again.”

“But I _am_ spending it with a friend. Again.”

Even now, it disconcerts him to hear it, so L-Elf turns away. “You know what I mean. Wouldn’t you prefer to speak to Sashinami or Rukino?” His brows crease, considering. “Could it be there is something about this palace that draws you and you can’t go anywhere else? If so, I can call them–”

“It’s not the place, it’s you,” Haruto cuts him brusquely. He tries setting the pumpkins down carefully but one ends up splatting in the ground.

“Look, what I said earlier and last year still stands: I _don’t_ know what’s going on, and I have no memory of the time in between these visits. Only a vague...feeling about it. But...both times I...err...both times I…”

“Materialized in this world?” L-Elf supplies.

“Yes! That. Both times I felt this...weird feeling. Like there was some place I could be if there was something I really wanted there. I...don’t know why but I knew it was you and then I felt like being pulled and then I was here. And I knew you would be too.”

“I...see.” The explanation raises more questions than it answers, and leaves L-Elf even more uncomfortable because Haruto just said he’d wanted to see _him_ , so he tries repeating what he said before. “Thank you. But if you want to meet them too, I can arrange for them to come here.”

“I don’t. I want them to move on and seeing me again will just reopen old wounds,” Haruto explains, then blinks twice and looks crestfallen. “Oh, but then I shouldn’t have come to you either. I’ve selfishly made you unable to move on, too.”

“Unlikely. I wasn’t going to move on, not without you. Maybe...maybe for this…’materializing’ to occur, both sides need to want to meet?”

*

L-Elf tells him new events, and there is quite many of them as he and the pilots change the countries. He also shows him photos of everyone, and Haruto takes special delight in seeing Rebonkoji’s wedding, to the point L-Elf wishes he had thought to keep a recording of it.

“Oh hey, look at the way Saki is staring at that guy. What was his name again?”

“A-Drei.”

“You said he’s a king now?”

“Yes. And he and Rukino have recently begun a relationship.”

“Oooh, you didn't tell me that!”

So L-Elf does, and for once wishes he had gotten out more, so he’d have more to tell.

They don’t speak of the issue of A-Drei, a normal human, dating the immortal, ageless girl.

*

L-Elf has grown in that one year, and he’s visibly taller than Haruto now.

Neither of them mention that, either.

*

Haruto notices how little ‘hanging out with friends’ images and stories L-Elf has to tell, and calls him out on it.

“L-Elf, you can’t have only one friend for one day a year,” Haruto admonishes. He’s smiling but L-Elf can see he is serious.

“I do have people I am close to. A-Drei–”

“It doesn't count if you’re rarely seeing them.”

“I see him often.”

“It also doesn’t count if it’s for business. L-Elf, go out and visit them. For no reason other than being with them. Do it.”

“I’m very busy.”

“You're smart. You’ll manage.” L-Elf doesn't seem convinced, so Haruto tries harder. “Look, if you don't feel like doing it for yourself...do it for me, alright? So you can tell me stories about them next year.”

“...I’ll consider it.”

*

By a fluke, they find out that he becomes material enough for touch while the clock is striking twelve. For the last two chimes of it, so they clasp hands tightly.

*

They watch a movie L-Elf thought Haruto might enjoy. He speaks of his plans for the future, of his study of runes…

Haruto fades again at sunrise.

*

A withdrawn boy, growing older but not any less attached to the ghost that he can only meet once a year.

It’s a tale that fits them: sweet...but bitter.

Or it would be, had it been with anyone else.

L-Elf has never been one to give up easily, or at all. At fourteen he had decided to bring a revolution to a country to save a princess.

He is older now. Just as intelligent as he’d been, but now also more skilled, more knowledgeable and with more power and resources at his hand.

Once a year is not enough for him. And so…

*

No one finds it too questionable when L-Elf begins taking an interest in the occult; buying supposedly haunted items and visiting allegedly haunted places.

The man is one of the few normal people that have to deal with the ‘others’ (as the pilots are now being called) so no wonder the young man is now into such things.

Besides, despite it all, L-Elf has always seemed the least human of the bunch, so it’s a relief all around when he turns out to have something so normal as a _hobby_.

*

There is a little over an hour before sunset on Halloween, and L-Elf hums a happy tune as he finishes typing up the last contract of the day.

On the corridor outside his office, guards walk the corridor one last time before leaving. Right now, one of the oldest guards is instructing a new recruit.

They speak quietly, unaware that L-Elf had designed his office so that the quietest of sound from outside could be heard easily from within, but not the opposite.

“Are we really going to be allowed to leave early, sir?” The new guard asks as they pass by his door.

“I get why you don’t believe me, considering how much of a workaholic he is. But he’s done this last year and said the orders remain the same today. You noticed how he was changed, right?”

“Y-Yeah, he even greeted me today.”

L-Elf’s lips twitch. Today, nothing upsets him. He’s finished his work, so he moves to the door to listen in more; it’s vital to be aware of gossip to keep control of things, after all. As the  recent attempt on his life that had resulted in a guard spot becoming vacant showed, peace and stability were not enough for some people.

“He becomes almost nice around this time of year. Don’t get used to it.” There is the sound of a door being opened as the two check every room. A hassle clearly necessary after the last breach with tragic consequences.

“Why?”

“Dunno. Well, since he has to deal with those ‘others’ all the time, maybe he started liking this stuff. He didn’t used to be crazy for occult shit at the start, you know. Then again, that time he didn’t seem to like anything, so who knows. Maybe he was always into this and that’s why he can handle being with the ‘others’ so much.”

L-Elf frowns; he’ll need to review his propaganda strategy favoring valvrave pilots. If even his trusted guard still has misgivings about them after three years, perhaps public opinion is still not as good as desired. He makes a mental note to take care of it soon.

“Y’know, it wasn’t really a problem so far but...damn, all this stuff he collects feels really creepy today, doesn’t it?”

Quietly, L-Elf opens his door and leans outside of it, listening in as the guards go on, backs to him.

“Really? It gives off a Halloween vibe doesn’t it? I think that’s great. My favorite piece is that one.” The guard points to the old, fading portrait of an old mansion at dawn. “Apparently that's from way back in the day we all lived on Earth. Supposedly sometimes you look at the mansion and that window there will be lit up and there’s a figure painted on it, all in black.”

“R-Really?”

The older guard shrugs. “Never seen it, personally. A maid once shrieked that she did, but she loves attention so who knows. And that’s not even the worse. The maids say he found really old photos of when people used to take pictures of their dead like they were sleeping. And he has a doll that’s supposed to be possessed by a little girl.”

Both true.

“H-How can he sleep at night?”

 _By locking the doll up_. It _would_ be an affront to survive attacks from real people and immortals only to succumb to an otherworldly thing he took to his room himself.

“Beats me. If I kept being targeted like he is, I’d be too paranoid worrying about real people to want to add occult to the picture.”

_A smart man. Not surprising, since I chose him._

The new recruit shivers. “Aren't you scared?”

“My life isn’t targeted and besides, I don’t really believe this stuff.”

“Oh. Well, yeah, I guess ghosts don't exist…”

“Can you two truly be certain they don’t?” L-Elf says, and is amused by the way both jump a foot in the air before whirling back towards him. They hastily salute.

“Sir!” Begins the veteran, sweating, “I deeply apologize for–”

L-Elf dismisses it with a wave of his hand and continues the earlier line of thought. “We know now that it’s possible to, through alien technology, give humans powers never seen before, some of which are similar to those often mentioned in tales. Therefore, a phenomena similar to that described as a ‘ghost sighting’ can no longer be discarded without any consideration first.”

The new guard swallows thickly and pales. The older one looks troubled.

“Now go, it’s time you two left. Enjoy the evening.”

They salute again at the dismissal and leave. L-Elf notices how both give the portrait a wide berth as they pass it.

Time passes, and L-Elf waits, trying to calm his nerves by reading a book, but it fails. There is no reason why it shouldn’t occur again this year, but he can’t help himself.

The sun finally sets.

Nothing happens.

Trying not to panic, telling himself he should wait a few minutes at least before assuming Haruto isn’t coming, L-Elf nervously decides maybe he should try going outside this year…

“Boo!”

What appears in the other end of the corridor is…

“Is that my tablecloth?” L-Elf asks immediately.

“Aw, how boring,” Haruto whines, removing the white laced material from himself. “Didn't you like my costume?” He’d cut two holes in it for eyes, fashioning himself the blandest and most common ghost disguise used. Except anyone that had to rely on a white sheet for a costume would certainly not have used such an expensive brand material for it.

Not that L-Elf cares. “I would have preferred if you had come to me first. For a second I thought this year you wouldn’t–” He collects and stops himself too late.

Haruto, coming closer, softens. “I’m sorry. I guess I didn't think of that. I just wanted to shake things up a bit.”

“It’s fine. It wouldn't be you if you thought things through.”

“Hey!”

“The important thing is that you’re back. And it seems you can now touch things.”

But not yet humans, it turns out. Though at least this time L-Elf can at least feel _something_ when his hand passes through Haruto’s one.

*

They decide to go into town to test it out. Haruto in his sheet and L-Elf in a costume he’d had made in case this scenario arose. one that completely covered his hair and face

“What are you?”

“A plague doctor. It was a job during the old ages of Earth.”

“That beak is creepy.”

“It does its job.”

*

“Did something happen here recently? Something dangerous?” Haruto asks as they make their way to the back gate to avoid being seen, even masked.

“One of the old politicians I removed from power due to corruption sent a man after me.”

“What?!”

“It’s nothing uncommon, though it was the first time they tried it here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Naturally. But more importantly, why did you ask?”

“I’m...not sure. It’s just...I don’t know how, but it felt like it happened recently even though I don't really have a memory of anything beyond these hours with you. Anyway it felt like I was seeing this...image of this place. Except it was blurry and like underwater and something bad was happening and then it wasn’t.” Haruto groans. “I shouldn't have said that, it has no meaning.”

“I disagree,” L-Elf says excitedly. “That could be a sign that my studies and hypothesis were correct, and it’s working.”

“What is? What did you come up with?”

“I’ll tell you. But first, let me show you around so you can enjoy the sights.”

“I’m more interested in seeing this city you take care of than the decoration, but sure! And tell me what's happened since last time.”

*

L-Elf does, and they walk around near the palace, as distance made Haruto ‘feel less real’. Despite his earlier words, Haruto marvels at the decoration, though the attention he gives them is nothing compared to how interested he is in L-Elf’s tales.

This time, L-Elf has video recordings of the others doing mundane things. Haruto laughs and laughs at how surprised everyone is when L-Elf requests it.

“It looks like you’re having fun,” Haruto says, pleased, as he looks at a photo of all his old friends. L-Elf is even smiling.

“Your suggestion that I meet up with them for leisure was maybe one of the best you had.”

“You make that sound like criticism of my usual decision making…”

“I’m _sure_ that’s a mistaken impression.”

“Was that sarcasm just now?!”

*

“The research I’ve been funding and working on,” L-Elf explains, “has been showing signs that, in layman’s terms, runes are not just memory but feeling and belief; and when all are put together, it generates power. My hypothesis is that since you were so attuned to runes, the combination between belief and emotion and memory that this holiday generates has given you the ability to materialize.”

“Oh, cool, I think I can understand that, yeah. So does that mean that you’ll try to find other ways to have me reappear?”

“More than that. Haruto, if done right we could possibly revive you! And we might not even need your body to do it.”

Haruto isn't excited at the idea as L-Elf thought he’d be. Instead he looks at his feet for a minute before chuckling humorlessly.

“So...what? I was a vampire, now a ghost and you want to turn me into Frankenstein's monster next? Err...you probably don’t know but that's a famous book about–”

“I’ve read it.”

Haruto doesn’t try to hide his surprise. “You have? Oh, is it because you’ve started going after all those haunted things?” Haruto deflates. “When you mentioned that, I thought you’d taken up something for personal interest…”

L-Elf doesn’t understand what the issue is. “It _is_ for personal interest.”

“No, you’re doing it to get me back.”

“And? Why do you think I want you back? To use you?”

“Well...no...I don’t think that’s it.”

“Precisely. I do it for selfish reasons. Bringing you back isn’t about this country or humanity. I do it because of...me.” They’re entering an area – _feelings_ – he still isn't good at dealing with, so he puts them back on track. “Yes, I read the book for that reason. It was surprisingly enlightening, but I won’t waste our time trying to explain the scientific studies of runes. You weren’t a monster then–”

“You told me otherwise.”

“I also didn’t believe people could revive, and lied about seeing you as a friend. I can be wrong, and say things I don’t believe in. I’ve seen humans more monstrous than you could ever be. I’ve apologized for it when we met again, did I not? And you aren’t a monster now and will not become one if – _when_ I get you back.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I was bad enough before, needing to suck out people’s memories to live, so I don’t want to even think about what this will cost.”

“I won’t let it come to a price you aren’t willing to pay. And besides, the issue of rune feeding has been solved. I’ve told you the others are feeding on animal memories on our first Halloween.?”

“Yeah, and then how that brought out irate animal activists.” The memory of the tale brings a smile back to Haruto’s lips, to L-Elf’s relief.

“So you understand; hurting anyone will not be an issue you will have to deal with.” He hesitates before continuing. “There really is only one thing you need to...reflect on.”

Haruto tenses. “What?”

“If you _want_ to come back.”

“...Huh?”

“Obviously I’m not going to bring you back against your will. And I...I’ll understand if you would prefer to not do so. After all, you will have to come back in secrecy and if the general population ever finds out about you, you might not have peace. And your friends have duties and lives now that mean that may not always be with you.”

“...L-Elf?”

“Yes?”

“You can be really _thick_ sometimes.”

“...Come again?”

“Remember last time how you said that maybe for this to happen, both us had to want it?”

“...Yes.”

“Do you think I’m satisfied with...with _existing_ once a year and talking to you for a few hours? You said you got worried when I didn’t appear immediately. Well, I get worried too, wondering if in the time between then and now you hadn’t moved on! And _of course_ I miss the others…”

“Then–”

Haruto isn’t done. “But it’s not so simple, either. I _want_ to live but...not like that again. I don’t want to hurt anyone else. And if you say you, Shouko, Saki and the rest found a way to do that, I believe you but...but is _this_ even me? I can’t even touch you. Do ghosts have souls? Maybe I’m just some sort of...rune afterimage and what you’ll bring back isn’t really Haruto…”

Haruto’s hands shake and L-Elf wants to squeeze them to comfort him, but he knows it’s futile to try. Midnight is not long in coming, at least.

“I don’t know about souls,” he settles on saying after a pause. “Despite my research, even if they truly exist still remains a subject for debate. However...if runes are memories and emotions...then so should be a soul. And if so, where your memories and feelings are, your soul will be. But regardless of any of that...I have no doubt that if souls exist, then the you standing next to me right now has one. And you are the Haruto I once met, and wanted to meet again.”

*

They’re prepared for midnight this time.

And because the twelve chimes are too short to be spend hesitating, they embrace with urgency.

*

This time, as the sun threatens to rise and they’ve said their goodbyes, Haruto has one more thing to say.

“I thought about it the rest of the night and...hum...I _do_ have another condition for agreeing to come back.”

“Go on, quick, before it’s too late.”

“I want to come back human. As in, it’s fine if I need runes to survive, but I want to age like others do.”

The sun’s first rays break out in the horizon.

“I...understand. But why? Sashinami and Rukino are immortal, wouldn't you want to be with them forever?”

Light starts to bathe them as the sun begins rising, and already Haruto is transparent, fading fast.

“I’ll be happy enough if I see they’re happy and alive. I would rather age–”

His lips move more but by then his voice is no more and then completely disappears.

L-Elf can read lips, yet he isn't sure if he caught what Haruto had said.

It could just be his wishful thinking, putting words in Haruto’s mouth, because he thought Haruto’s lips had said “with you.”.

*

“First Halloween and now Christmas... _why_ are you so intent on spending even that alone now?” A-Drei demands on the phone, while Saki rests her head on his shoulder, listening in.

“I simply feel like it. I am not in a very festive mood.”

“What, are you now turning into _Scrooge_?” Saki gives him the thumbs up at the remark, since it had taken her a while to convince A-Drei to check regular tales. Currently, she’s trying to convince him to watch Rudolph.

On the other end, L-Elf chuckles, and A-Drei is surprised he even got the reference. He didn’t have a girlfriend intent on updating him on unnecessary culture. Maybe Shouko had done it? Then again, his friend had begun to take an interest on everything otherworldly…

“Interesting comparison to make. I would certainly like– but that doesn’t matter.”

 _It does_ , A-Drei thinks, and makes a mental note to visit L-Elf alone next time, to finally have him reveal what has been going on. He knows his friend is keeping a secret, but it being L-Elf, it was impossible to figure out what.

“Just because I choose to not spend this particular day with you, or anyone, shouldn’t mean much. You can hardly accuse me of becoming distant this year.”

“I suppose…” A-Drei says reluctantly. L-Elf had come out and been friendlier the past year. Even visiting them on unimportant occasions without a work related reason.

“Good. Now, I’m sure you and Rukino, who I’m sure is listening to this, can find means of _entertaining_ yourselves to the point where my absence will be welcomed.”

Saki bursts out laughing as A-Drei turns bright red.

“ _L-Elf!_ You–”

Too late, the call has been ended.

*

Sashinami isn't too hard to shake off, either. She plans to spend Christmas with some orphans and so easily concedes L-Elf might not have the sufficient Christmas spirit for such a thing, especially if she’d have to drag him there.

*

When next Haruto comes to, he is surprised to find the decoration is...strange.

Baubles and garlands and–

_A Christmas tree?!_

It was impossible to not recognize it. There was a Christmas tree in the hall he was in.

“What the–”

“Merry Christmas, Haruto. It’s a good thing I sent everyone home.”

He spins around to find L-Elf descending a staircase. “L-Elf!” His friend doesn’t look too changed since the last time he’d seen him which is a relief since it hurt to see the signs of him aging, but it might not mean much. “How...how long has it been?”

“Fifty-four days, to be exact.”

Haruto blinks slowly, understanding settling in. “I managed to come back the same year?”

“L-Elf is now before him, smiling brightly. “Yes. it seems my hypothesis was indeed correct. I thought...Halloween is about the dead and so it would have a more powerful pull for these things. However, I thought...I hoped…” And L-Elf’s cheeks become slightly tinged as he looks at the tree and not Haruto. “There _is_ such a thing as a Christmas miracle, isn’t there?”

*

Haruto is less material than two months ago, and cannot move or touch anything.

Until, that is, he jokingly moves to kiss L-Elf’s cheek while under a mistletoe and they find out through the worst –or best– way possible that physical contact is viable under those.

*

“Some cultures had a different take on Halloween. They called it the Day of the Dead and used it to honor and respect the departed. I’m thinking of instituting it the day after Halloween, my excuse being to honor those fallen in the wars. It might work to extend your stay…”

“That’s great!”

“And I read that Easter used to be connected to the belief of the resurrection of a religion’s savior…”

“Hey, why not start putting teeth under your bed to see if I show up instead of the tooth fairy?”

“Hm, I haven’t heard that myth before. A fairy that appears when you put teeth under your bed? Can I simply pry out the teeth of my enemies, or does it have to be my own? If it's the latter, I might need to find a child whose teeth have been falling out and stake out at their bedrooms at night…”

 _“L-Elf,_ _no!_ I was _joking!”_

“So was I.”

“...Oh.”

“But...just out of curiosity, were you joking about the existence of fairies for tooth or about you suggesting it? And if it is true, what are the details?”

“...”

*

And at midnight on Christmas Eve…

“L-Elf...did you see them just now? Outside by the window?”

“I did.”

“I didn't think I'd ever see those four again.”

“...four? Who did you see?”

“Marie and Inuzuka and Aina and Yamada. Who did you see?”

“X-Eins, H-Neun, Liselotte and...my parents.”

“Oh.”

“...”

“...”

“L-Elf, did you also feel like they were…”

“Saying goodbye? Yes.”

***

***

_In the future..._

_*_

“Teacher, please tell me a Halloween story today!”

Saki smiles at the enthusiasm of the child. “A Halloween one? Well, I happen to have the perfect one. It’s about a man whose beloved died but every Halloween came back as a ghost…”

“Oooh, go on!”

“Well, his beloved had died during a war. The man was devastated and wished so very hard for it that the beloved came back as a ghost to visit him on Halloween. And every other Halloween since.

“But the man was not satisfied. He was a great ruler, both skilled and intelligent. He vowed to bring his beloved back to the living, and felt sure he could do it, since the other had been a pilot like us–”

The boy’s smile drops and he wrinkles his nose. “Wait, I _know_ that story. You’re telling me my ancestors’ tale, aren’t you? People start thinking the man -it’s L-Elf isn’t it?- is crazy because he starts speaking to something no one can see, then the palace seems haunted. Teacher Shouko taught me that stuff. Then people that were jealous of the ruler’s success joined with people that thought he was crazy and there was that failed Cup The–”

“ _Coup d’état_. Yes, that’s it. It’s vital to understand how you can to be, not to mention all that happened to the countries of that time. But more importantly, I thought it would be appropriate.”

“But it’s a love story with a happy ending and some cool stuff and politics in the middle! The ghost isn’t scary and he’s nothing special when he’s brought back.”

“Now, now. I’m sure Shouko told you otherwise. Certainly he aged like most do, but Haruto was special because he could–”

“I’m sorry teacher, but that still doesn’t count. A Halloween story has to be _spooky_!”

Saki disagrees: in all the centuries she has lived, she knew her tale was perfectly fine in context. She doesn’t want to aggravate her charge, however, and decides to change it. “How about a spooky story about the time right after L-Elf succeeded, and an evil man took the valvrave he used to bring back Haruto and began bringing back bad people to use as his army?”

The boy considers it a second. “I think Teacher Akira told me that one...it didn’t sound spooky…”

“That’s because she wasn’t around until we called her for backup. It will be spooky when _I_ tell it.”

“Hmmm...okay then!”

“Good! Now, we were all at L-Elf’s secret country house, making sure to see if Haruto didn’t have some adverse reaction to being brought back. Under that house was where L-Elf secretly kept our valvraves and his lab. It was night already and when the lights when out. All was dark. And then...we heard a sound…”

***

***

_And back to the past…_

_*_

Haruto regains consciousness and opens his eyes. He has to hastily close them again, as the lights hurt-

_Hurt?_

Slowly, blinking rapidly he opens them again; the light the control panel is emitting isn’t even that strong yet he feels unused to it.

His whole body feels lethargic and aches.

_Aching?_

He had felt nothing of the kind since he had died…

The thought makes him excited, and that in turn speeds up his-

Desperately, with fingers that feel numb with disuse _because he’s never used them before_ , Haruto tries to pry open the suit he’s wearing and shoves his hand his chest…

There is a fast but steady beating.

It’s his heart. He has a heart again.

It had worked.

“Congratulations and welcome back!” Pino pipes up, and claps her hands excitedly. If that worked, that means my brother and I can get real bodies too, right?”

haruto ignores her question, he doesn’t know the answer and has a pressing one of his own. “How…” his voice is completely raspy, throat dry. His sudden worry is making the blood pound in his ears and if he weren’t so engrossed in his own fear, he’d marvel at being able to feel the blood coursing through him.

“How long has it been?”

Because that had been an issue. If everything worked according to plans, Haruto would only take maybe an hour to materialize as a human again inside Valvrave 01. But if anything went wrong, it might take a day, a month, a year or even more.

What if it hadn’t worked as planned? What if he got out of the detested seat and outside a new team of scientists awaited him. Or no one. Or enough time had passed that L-Elf had grown old with age and died…

A hand knocks softly at the cockpit wall, and Haruto looks up and sees Saki and L-Elf looking down at him just as Pino says happily,

“It took you six minutes and sixty six seconds to come back!”

Haruto barely hears her, already opening the hatch.

Saki is smiling while near tears, but doesn’t approach. Instead L-Elf comes forward, and extends a hand towards Haruto.

The boy reaches to take it, and L-Elf lighting fast wraps his hand around Haruto’s wrist and pulls him outside.

For a moment, it feels like no one dares to breath.

And then L-Elf closes his eyes, shoulders sagging with obvious relief.

“There’s a pulse,” He says, and his voice is unusually shaky.

Things get confusing after that, as Shouko comes out of nowhere and hugs Haruto as if trying to squeeze out the air from his body.

“Be careful!” L-Elf orders, but he’s ignored as Saki, Akira, Satomi and even Yusuke rush to embrace him as well.

L-Elf quickly pries them away and holds Haruto himself, but in his words, only “because he needed to protect Haruto from dangerously exaggerated displays of affection from the rest.”

Haruto just laughs and punches him lightly in the chest.

*

Things don’t work out so easily. Just like long ago, jumping into the valvrave wasn’t enough to save his school.

There are so many murder attempts towards L-Elf they lose count.

Haruto often questions his existence, and how much he deserved this second chance. And should he really not be piloting. And why is he so useless.

His friends question their lack of mortality as no one but them age.

There’s a failed coup d’etat, and undead army and even an attempt to make new valvraves.

There is the question of what to do with the power and  knowledge of rune manipulating they now have. There is strife between them, and decisions they regret.

There’s the _insufferable_ L-Elf, who nearly loses his kingdom for Haruto’s sake, who opens his home, and his money, and gives his life for him…but refuses to even kiss Haruto until he’s of age. Unbelievable.

But maybe that is how it’s meant to be. There is bitterness...but there’s sweetness to compensate for it. It’s how they are.

As Haruto had once said, combining the two is how they’ll get the best flavour.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I dislike very big age differences, so I imagine it didn't take L-Elf too long to get Haruto back. That isn’t hard to believe either: L-Elf is powerful, brilliant and would have a lot of help since, let’s face it, A-Drei would pry the secret off of him, then end up revealing it to Saki, who would definitely round everyone up to go and beat up L-Elf for daring to keep it a secret and then help him.
> 
> It’s been some time since I last dealt with this fandom, I hope they were sufficiently in character
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick drabble about Haruto as a ghost, but I don’t like bitter endings and I do like to worldbuild so by the end of this 6k one-shot I had enough plot in my mind for a long multi chapter fic or two (some people may recognize this as what happened in In Carcere. Never again) Sadly, I really don't have the time to do something so long and intricate (again) nor will i have time in the near future, so the one shot will have to do. What's important is that all ended well.


End file.
